


How To Destroy Your STEM Teacher (With A Little Help Of A Power Ballad)

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gina gives off rosa diaz energy and NO you cannot fight me on this, Mentions of IHOP, Ricky and friends clown on mr.mazzara for hurting carlos, Ricky is Non-Binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos gets his feelings hurt. Ricky, Red and Gina plot their revenge against Mr. Mazzara.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Big Red, Ricky Bowen & Carlos (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	How To Destroy Your STEM Teacher (With A Little Help Of A Power Ballad)

Ricky ran back into the dance hall almost right after they cleared the tears off of their face after their encounter with EJ. They desperately need a night out to unwind and chill out with Gina, Big Red and Carlos. Gina was already waiting outside with Red, all they needed to do was find Carlos so their group could go out to eat. Instead of finding Carlos they came in to see Miss Jenn going over things in her binder. 

“Hey Miss Jenn have you seen Carlos anywhere?” Miss Jenn had a surprised look on her face. 

“He left about 20 minutes ago, something happened and he ended up getting upset and leaving.”

" He got upset? What happened?” Ricky sat down in front of Miss Jenn hoping to get more of an answer out of her. 

“Ricky i’m sure it might be better if he was the one who told you instead.”

Ricky got nervous they knew it must have been bad, but they also knew that no matter how hard they press that they would get no form of explanation out of Carlos. “Please Miss Jenn I just wanna help Carlos out." Ricky pleaded.

Miss Jenn let out a sigh before finally looking Ricky in the eyes. "Alright, but you promise to help him out?" Miss Jenn questioned, Ricky nodded in response. "I was having a problem with Mr. Mazzara and Carlos tried to step in and help, and Mr. Mazzara ended up making a comment that he had no authority to make." Miss Jenn explained.

"What did he say? Please Miss Jenn I need to know." Ricky knew they shouldn't keep pushing but they needed a clear answer. 

"You're persistence Ricky I will admit that. He said that Carlos should be more concerned with making friends his own age instead of latching onto teachers over 35."

"He said what." Ricky was flabbergasted by what Miss Jenn said. They had meet Carlos last year in the only GSA meeting Ricky ever attended and they had become almost instant friends, along with the factor they knew that they'd have to protect their friend whatever the cost.

Ricky knew exactly what they had to do.

* * *

It was half past seven when Ricky finally made it there.

"Hey Ricky, we ordered for you and Carlos." Gina said as Ricky sat down backpack held in front of them. "Wait a minute, where's Carlos? I thought you said he was joining us." Gina continued on pestering Ricky with questions.

"He's not coming tonight, something happened and he's not feeling well."

The IHOP they usually hung out at was barely inhabited like always. Their regular server Kassia had came to drop off their orders a couple of minutes ago as Ricky dropped a stack of papers and sticky notes across the table along with a few pens as well. 

Ricky thanked their waiter before pushing away their plate to explain, they told them what Miss Jenn said happened and how he talked to Carlos who had told him it wasn't a deal over the phone, though they knew from the cracks in his voice that they was clearly lying.

"Wait a minute he did what!" Gina slammed her fists in anger upon the table. "I swear to god I will bring out my axe if I have to.”

”Gina no! we will not have a repeat of last week!” Ricky and Red yell garnering a few looks from neighbouring tables.

”Like I said we’re taking our revenge in a different kind of way.” They passed them each a stack of papers and sticky notes. “This is why I took extra time coming here.” 

Red flipped through the papers a smirk coming across his face. "So when do we start?"

* * *

The trio had figured how their plan was going to come into play and honestly it was fun to create chaos.

It had started as harmless pranks, Red sticking pins into his seat, Gina 'accidently misplacing' beakers in the chemistry lab, Ricky accidently spilling their water bottle right outside Mr. Mazzara's entrance.

Their big plan needed a lot of time to pull off.

Ricky had been the one who wrote the song, Red pulled off most of the distractions and Gina. Gina was the heart of the whole process. 

They knew the only way that the video would have been shown would have been if they had replaced a file.

It was after practice when Ricky, Gina and Red broke into Mr. Mazzara's office to access his computer.

"So does anyone know how to hack in." Ricky asked, Red shrugged his head no and Gina sighed grabbing the flashdrive. 

"You boys will be the end of me I swear." She sat down and with ease got into his computer and switched out the files.

"How did you do that with so much ease?" Red asked in awe.

"I do coding on the side for fun, this was amature level stuff." Gina said logging off and exiting the room.

It proved further to the fact that 1. Gina was a badass, 2. They really did not know much about Gina.

Red and Ricky shrugged it off and made their exit, it was going to be a great day when their masterpiece finally got to see the limelight.

* * *

The day it finally happened oh it was a glorious one. 

This was the day the principal was sitting in on the lesson.

As they continued through their notes Mr. Mazzara pulled up a video talking about the phases of matter, and did not realize that the file had been replaced different video instead.

Ricky and Red looked over at each other with a smile as Gina turned around to give them a thumbs up, as she turned around Carlos nudged her and whispered. “Gina what did you do?”

Gina smiled back at her friend. “Just wait and see.” 

Seemingly on cue the screen appeared turn on to be pitch black until it faded to a white screen, the video booted up showing Red on the keyboard, Ricky on a stool their guitar already strapped on and Gina holding a harmonica that was pressed to her lips. Then Ricky started singing as Red began his part on the keyboard.

"Hey Mr. Mazzara you're kind of a big old douche.

You said a really crappy thing. 

So we hijacked your learning pursuits.

Next time before you go around saying stuff like:

'Try making friends that are under the age of 35.'

Just know that as Carlos friends

We won't stop bothering you.

Unless you do the same."

Red hit a final key ending off the song.

They all got up and exited off screen except for Gina who held up a teddy bear which the head split apart and upcame a banner that opened to say 'You Suck." She set it down on the stood and exited as well. The screen once again going black.

Carlos held his head in his hands out of embarrassment as he heard Mr. Mazzara started yelling at Gina,Ricky and Red, though when Carlos looked up he realized that they had all disappeared out of sight. 

As Carlos listened to Mr. Mazzara yell about how he was going to get them in so much trouble when he finds them.

Carlos turned his head to the window that had lead out to the hallway and saw Ricky, Red and Gina all waving at him before quickly running away. 

God his friends were stupid but he was lucky to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need any context to what the teddy bear thing was,, just watch this vine. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-iQ9Wp_YwA
> 
> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
